Matthew Murdock (Earth-65)
Western Sun of the Hand | EditorialNames = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Kingpin's crime syndicate, | Relatives = Jonathan "Battling Jack" Murdock (father, deceased); Maggie Murdock (mother) | Universe = Earth-65 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 165 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Attorney at law, ninja, acting kingpin of crime | Education = Law degree at ESU | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Hell's Kitchen, New York City, United States of America | Creators = Jason Latour; Robbi Rodriguez | First = Edge of Spider-Verse Vol 1 2 | Quotation = What was it you called me? "Matt Murderdock?" I dig it. Makes a nice hashtag. | Speaker = Matt Murdock | QuoteSource = Spider-Gwen Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Matt Murdock was born to former workman/boxer Jack Murdock and paralegal/actress Maggie Murdock. One evening when he was accompanying his mother home from rehearsals, the two were involved in a truck accident. Maggie was left in a coma, and Matt discovered that, while the chemical waste spilled by the truck in his eyes had rendered him blind, it had also enhanced his remaining senses to superhuman levels. With his wife hospitalized and his son disabled, Jack worked his way up boxing ranks filled with determination to pay the medical bills that were burying him. However, he soon discovered his fights had been rigged by the crime boss Silvermane. Initially agreeing to lose the final match in exchange for a payoff, Jack instead knocked out his opponent as a consequence of both pride and frustration, costing Silvermane a small fortune. When Silvermane's men attacked Jack and Matt in revenge, they only managed to fatally injure Jack before being stopped by the vigilante known as Stick. Recognizing Matt's superhuman abilities, Stick took the boy under his wing and started training him to help him in his war against New York's crime syndicate. Matt's mentor was killed in battle against Silvermane's ninja allies, the Hand, and this organization took Matt into their fold, training him in Japan into becoming a deadly assassin. Matt eventually returned to the United States as an adult, and completed a law degree at the Empire State University. He started working for Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime. Matt proved his worth to Kingpin after killing the international burglar Le Chat Noir, who had stolen Fisk's first dollar. Upon graduation, Matt became Fisk's chief advisor and personal counsel. Following Fisk's arrest at the hands of Captain George Stacy and subsequent imprisonment, Matt started running the weakened remains of Fisk's criminal syndicate. Motivated to avenge his boss, Matt ordered an attempt on Captain Stacy's life, in order to also get him off the back of Spider-Woman, a vigilante being investigated by Stacy, who was secretly the Captain's own daughter Gwen. The hit failed as Spider-Woman obviously saved her own father. After his first battle against Spider-Woman, Murdock's men captured the criminal known as the Vulture, and sent him to corroborate a suspected connection between Captain Stacy and Spider-Woman. The Vulture was defeated, and Murdock's law firm represented him to ensure his silence. Soon after, Murdock was targeted by the daughter of Le Chat Noir, Felicia Hardy. She stole Fisk's first dollar again, and lured Murdock to her concert in Madison Square Garden. Spider-Woman intervened the ensuing fight between Murdock's ninjas and Hardy's men, and knocked down Felicia. Murdock tried to recruit Spider-Woman, but she rebuked Matt's efforts and fled as the police arrived. | Personality = Murdock is outwardly smug, manipulative, arrogant, sadistic, and sinister, and delights in playing mindgames to psychologically torture people -- with his main target being Spider-Woman. Inwardly, however, Murdock is filled with self-loathing and despair at having let power corrupt him into the very antithesis of what he had originally sworn to stand for -- and had been on the brink of committing suicide before being inspired to attempt to drag Spider-Woman down to his level. | Powers = Seemingly those of Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Matt Murdock of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Multi-purpose cane | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Мэттью Мёрдок (65) Category:Murdock Family Category:Blind Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Crimelords Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Athletic Skills Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Hypergeusia Category:Hyperesthesia Category:Martial Arts Category:Radar Sense Category:Ninjas